Esposa
by lori777
Summary: Cuando cuentas una historia no siempre la cuentas igual, a veces puede ser un poco diferente, y esta es una de esas veces. KuroSyao.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. KuroSyao.**

**Espero que no sea de mal gusto xD**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Esposa**

_Cuando cuentas una historia no siempre la cuentas igual, a veces puede ser un poco diferente, y esta es una de esas veces._

A pesar de la penetrante "sed de sangre" que tienen muchos guerreros, en realidad el reino de Yama era un sitio pacifico, la gente era simple y amable con los suyos y toleraban a los extraños aunque sentía la incomodidad de alguien ajeno a su comunidad. En casi cuatro meses, Kurogane se ha ganado por completo la confianza de todos, incluido el rey Yasha. De hecho, fue el mismo rey que al ver a los viajeros por primera vez les brindo su protección y confianza; que suerte que Kurogane entendía el lenguaje del lugar, lo malo fue la confusión que creo la presencia de Syaoran.

Por alguna extraña razón en principio, Kurogane, Mokona, Fai, Syaoran y Sakura-hime llegaron separados al nuevo reino después del valle donde vivían esas extrañas criaturas peludas que hablaban raro, ese lugar se llama Shara, el ninja de Nihon llego junto al flacucho, aunque podían entenderse bien, lo que significaba que Mokona, Syaoran y la princesa de Clow estaban cerca. Sin embargo, después de algunos días de no tener noticias de sus compañeros (y una noticia falsa, sobre una chica con las mismas habilidades que Syaoran), Mokona los transportó a otro lugar, pero esta vez, el ninja estaba junto al joven arqueólogo, y seguramente, la princesa estaría junto al mago y Mokona.

La problemática de Syaoran fue una confusión de género, cuando se encontraba en Shara, la líder del Clan Suzuran, Suzuran-sama insistió en que Syaoran debía vestir como mujer ya que en Yukaku no se permitía la entrada a ningún hombre, al menos que sea parte del público, por lo que cuando llego al reino de Yama fue confundido por completo por una mujer, peor aún, por la mujer de Kurogane, es decir, su esposa. En principio, el castaño no sabía el idioma del lugar pero al ser un estudiado arqueólogo, los idiomas ajenos le son fáciles de aprender, así que durante todo este tiempo ha podido memorizar gran parte del vocabulario de Yama y poder entablar conversación con Kurogane.

Kurogane advirtió al joven, el ninja tuvo que mentir acerca de Syaoran, la mentira es la siguiente: Syaoran es su joven esposa, y es muda, eso es todo. Parece algo sencillo de aparentar, y así debe ser, porque si se llega a descubrir la verdad sería muy problemático. Durante estos cuatro meses Syaoran ha aprendido los quehaceres de una esposa del reino de Yama, cosa que no le molesta. Lo malo es la cercanía de Kurogane, debían aparentar ser esposos, debían comportarse como unos esposos.

El ninja de Nihon pertenecía a las filas del ejército de Yasha-uo, entro casi de inmediato, aunque muchos de sus compañeros de pelea lo ven con malos ojos. Todas las noches cuando la luna llega a su punto más alto en el firmamento, el moreno junto con todos los demás involucrados es transportado al castillo lunar, donde mantiene una fiera batalla contra el clan Shura, del reino de Shura. Cuando regresa a casa, en su tiempo libre entrena con Syaoran para mejorar sus habilidades.

Durante una noche de la luna llena, cuando la luna empezaba a declinar, Syaoran esperaba ansioso la llegada de Kurogane-san, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, hablar con él, nunca creyó ser tan cercano al ninja, pero el estar solo con él durante casi cuatro meses, bueno… era inevitable. El moreno tardaba demasiado, Syaoran empezaba a inquietarse. Entonces escuchó ruidos en la entrada, Kurogane había llegado.

— ¡Kurogane-san, ha regresado! — exclamo el pequeño abrazando al mayor, ya antes lo había hecho, por eso no sentía remordimientos.

— No es fácil matarme — exclamo Kurogane, Syaoran se extraño por sus palabras, entonces noto las heridas de su maestro.

— Lo curaré — dijo el castaño, el moreno aceptó de mala gana, se hacía costumbre.

Bajo el reflejo de la luna llena, Syaoran curaba las heridas de Kurogane, con un poco de alcohol y algunas vendas, requería bastante si deseaba ayudar a su mentor y compañero. EL ninja nunca decidía nada, no decía si dolía o si ardía, Syaoran empezaba a entender un poco a Sakura-hime, en realidad no es bueno, nunca ha sido bueno…

— Ocultar tus heridas y emociones — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo Kurogane extrañado.

— Por favor, no ocultes tus heridas… por favor — exclamo Syaoran con la mirada fija en el suelo. Kurogane no dijo nada.

— Parece que sospechan… — dijo el moreno de repente, cambiando de tema.

— ¿sospechar qué? — interrogo el castaño.

— Que no eres una chica, sino un chico — aclaro Kurogane, Syaoran se puso un poco nervioso. — Pero al parecer, por estos lares no importa mucho el sexo de tu pareja… aunque obviamente, no hacen las mismas cosas, creo que tú hacías todo eso porque te consideraban mujer — explico el moreno, Syaoran suspiro aliviado, que gran peso de encima se ha tenido que quitar.

Al poco tiempo, Syaoran dejo de fingir que era mujer, pronto se unió a las filas del ejército, con la negativa de Kurogane, el moreno pensaba que el mocoso no estaba listo para pelear en grandes batallas como las que se libraban en el castillo lunar. Pero el consejero del rey insistió, podía ver en Syaoran una fuerza como ninguna, un poder, un deseo que lo llevaría lejos.

Kurogane comenzó a extrañar los días en que Syaoran lo recibía siempre en ropas de chica, y es que en realidad tenía la complexión de una. Era bueno en la cocina, sabía remendar, se le daba todas esas habilidades que los guerreros proclamaban como la esposa perfecta. Durante las batallas Kurogane cubría siempre a Syaoran, sobre todos de los ingenuos que creían poder lastimarlo.

Cuando regresaban a casa, Syaoran caía rendido sobre el futon del cuarto que desde el inicio compartió con Kurogane. Ninguno de los dos dormía mucho, eran demasiado tercos para hacerlo, Syaoran tenían muchos pensamientos en la cabeza que lo hacían soñar horrible, por eso no pegaba el ojo en el resto de la noche, en cuanto a Kurogane prefería estar despierto para acompañar al mocoso en su desvelo.

Una noche como cualquiera, mientras Syaoran se ponía la ropa para dormir después de haber curado sus heridas y las de su maestro, se quedo pensativo, comenzó a recordar su infancia con Sakura-hime, extrañaba mucho a la princesa, a Fai y por supuesto a Mokona. Una extraña sensación de melancolía que Kurogane podía leer perfectamente en su rostro, por ello acarició esa cabecita llena de cabellos castaños.

— Seguro que los encontraremos — exclamo Kurogane viendo hacia arriba, Syaoran sonrió.

— Nee Kurogane-san… — susurró Syaoran, — ¿por qué siempre me protege? — pregunto con voz quedita.

— ¿Por qué usas ropa de mujer para dormir? — pregunto el moreno desviando la respuesta.

— ¡Ah! Es que no conseguí una pijama de hombre y por eso, es que… — Syaoran estaba nervioso, Kurogane sonrió de lado, cubrió el rostro del pequeño, el castaño se sonrojo.

— Duerme… mañana será otro día duro… — exclamo el mayor, Syaoran obedeció, inconcientemente se acomodo en el regazo de Kurogane, junto al moreno sentía una gran seguridad, sentía que no debía cargar solo los problemas del mundo.

—…Kurogane-san… — pronunció entre sueños.

Syaoran conoció mejor a Kurogane-san, sabía que era un hombre amable desde que lo conoció sobre todo cuando recuerda lo que dijo cuando partieron de la Republica de Hanshin: _«No mires atrás, siempre mira adelante… sobre todo cuando tienes algo importante que hacer»_, en ese momento lo rescato, siempre lo rescata, él y Fai, Sakura… los quiere todo pero el castaño comienza a distinguir un sentimiento diferente entre todos ellos.

Nosotros no conocemos nuestros propios deseos ni sentimientos, es lo más difícil de descubrir pero por lo mismo que es tu propio corazón, con el tiempo sabrás que es lo que realmente quieres. A Syaoran le tomo unos días entender su propio corazón lleno de duda y confusión, pero si tenía algo claro era lo que tenía que decir esta noche.

Regresaron de una dura batalla, cansado Kurogane prefirió ir a relajarse a las pequeñas aguas termales que posee la casa [N/A. ¡Qué lujo! X3], entre tanto Syaoran decidió cambiarse los vendajes. El castaño estaba nervioso, pero decidido. Listo, partió en busca de Kurogane, pero la escena que vio solo hizo que su corazón palpitara más rápido impidiéndole decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Pasa algo? — intuyó el mayor, Syaoran bajo la mirada, su cara estaba roja, no sabía si por el calor de los vapores o el calor de los amores [N/A. xD]. — Ven… acércate — índico Kurogane, el menor obedeció.

Se arrodillo en la orilla, con la figura de Kurogane a sus espaldas, era mejor así, no podía verlo directamente a la cara, mucho menos a los ojos que aunque ya no eran rojos así como lo suyos no eran ámbar solo para ser negros, seguían siendo intimidantes.

— Kurogane-san… debo decirle algo… — comenzó el menor.

— Dime — exclamo Kurogane para animar al menor.

— Creo… pienso que usted… me gusta — el cuerpo del moreno se estremeció al escuchar eso, — no sé si este sentimiento que tengo es "gustar" pero es lo que siento y pienso que si es… Kurogane-san, me gusta… me gusta mucho — decía el chico un tanto desesperado porque el moreno no decía nada, — quizás… quizá sea una molestia que se lo diga ¿no es cierto? — concluyó muy triste, pero de repente sintió un tirón del brazo, y en el siguiente momento estaba cara a cara frente a Kurogane.

Syaoran estaba ahora todo mojado, se veía lindo a los ojos de cualquiera sobretodo de Kurogane, lo cubrió con sus brazos, Syaoran sentía que se iba a desmayar, sentía demasiado calor. Pero algo inesperado lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, o quizás lo trasporto a un nuevo sueño más placentero, eran los labios de Kurogane posesionados de los suyos, un beso lleno de pasión.

— No es ninguna molestia conocer tus sentimientos — dijo el moreno para su pequeño niño en brazos. Syaoran sonrió, y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del moreno, entonces susurró un secreto a su amado.

Los vapores del agua se incrementaron, dos cuerpos se hundieron en ella se hicieron uno, el secreto que tenían solo el uno para el otro. Un sentimiento correspondido.

Syaoran siguió siendo "la esposa" de Kurogane, sus muestras de cariño ante los demás ahora eran amplias y sinceras, todos los guerreros tenían envidia del moreno, desearían "una esposa" como Syaoran, aunque éste fuera chico.

_Cuando cuentas una historia no siempre la cuentas igual, a veces puede ser un poco diferente…_

**FIN**


End file.
